Resident Evil 2 Claire
by HollyUndead
Summary: A Novelization of Resident Evil 2.... Being Claire.


**Chapter 1: The incident**

** It was one of those normal nights, Claire Redfield searching for her lost brother, Chris. Chris Redfield had disappeared while working for the Raccoon county Police after this incident started happening. Claire came to a sudden stop at a little corner behind a car that's windows had been busted in the middle of Raccoon city. She unlatched her helmet and hung it over her motorcycle handle. It was very strange to her; usually people are crowding the streets and laughter filling the air but not that night. Not a sound was heard except the swinging sounds of broken traffic lights and the streaking caw of crows in the distance. Claire exhaled and then said "I'm finally here" She slowly swung her leg over from the bike and then slowly walked into the store beside her still not convinced of what was going on. Claire opened the door as the bell hanging on the door handle chimed. No one was sitting at the dirty tables eating or chatting away like they usually were. Not even an assistant was waiting for a customer at the front desk. Fresh coffee was still sitting on the table. "Hello, Anybody here?" She circled around, looking for any sign of movement. Claire walked up to the front counter and looked behind it, there she found someone but they weren't themselves anymore. **

** They were on there knees, eating something on the ground. She couldn't tell who it was or what they were eating. The back of there shirt had strange tarings. "Uh Hello!" The strange man turned around moaning, grunting, and limping toward Claire. Half his face was torn and his clothes were submerged with blood. "Look, sorry I bothered you…Just don't come any closer" The monster wasn't doing what Claire had ordered. As he got closer, he outstretched his arms to grab her flesh. "Are you listening?"**

** The strange man was to close. Claire turned around and was going to escape threw the front door she came in, but there were more strange human like creatures crawling on the windows trying to get in. Claires mines was overtaken by fear and confustion and had forgotten about the man inside, and as she turned her head to her attention, the strange man had almost grabbed her but she jumped out of the way. Claire saw another door, above it was the word "Exit" flashing red, noticing that was her only way out, she ran as fast as she could and quickly turned the bloody doorknob. As she did, she found herself staring down a barrel of a small pistol. She looked past the gun and realized there was a survivor. "Wait, don't shoot!" **

"**Get down" The strange man replied. Claire ducked and the man fired his gun and shot the zombie between its eyes. Claire watched the zombie fall to the ground and noticed that the strange man was helping her. The man put his gun in a little pocket around his waist and held his hand out to Claire. "We can't stay out here, head to the police station, you'll be a lot safer" Claire and the Young man ran outside, they were in the most dangerous part of town, not just knowing there were thugs and theives but not flesh eating monsters. They ran to the middle of the street with zombies all around them, coming out of all the buildings and the alleys. "There!" The young man pointed to a police car near by. Beside the passenger door, there was a zombie blocking Claire's way. The man quickly aimed and fired at the zombie and then quickly, they both jumped into the car. "Buckle up" Warned the man.**

"**Okay" replied Claire, buckling her seat belt up very fast. The man started the car and drove away from the scene. **

"**What's going on? I arrived in town and the whole place goes insane." **

"**Great, the radios out" Said the man not answering Claire's question.**

"**You're a cop, right?" she asked, noticing his blue uniform with a badge which said R.P.D.**

"**Yeah, first day on the job, Great huh? The names Leon Kennedy, nice to meet you" **

"**My names Claire, Claire Redfield. I'm searching for my brother, Chris" **

**They were still in the middle of town and the police station was a little ways in the east. "Hey, will u open the glove box?" Leon asked **

"**Sure" Claire replied. She opened the glove box and there was something ontop all the police files and records "There's a gun" She took it out slowly **

"**Better take it with you." Claire then did a practice aim at the windshield when a zombie in the back seat jumped over toward Leon making him swerve toward the sidewalk **

"**NO!" He yelled as the zombie grabbed his shoulders trying to bite him **

"**Let me out!" Panicked Claire. The car skid across a brick wall. Leon could feel the heat from the sparks beside him. The car then came to a sudden stop when they crashed into a telephone pool. The zombie had crashed through the front windshield, from the impact. **

"**You okay?" asked Leon**

"**Yeah, I think" replied Claire looking for any signs of blood on her. **

**Leon looked at the rear view mirror and saw a humongous Semi truck crashing threw cars and coming towards them without slowing down. "That guys gonna ram us!" Claire looked back and saw the Semi herself and he was right, the driver had evolved into the monsters they had just fought. The Semi was closing in. Claire and Leon quickly unbuckled there seatbelts and jumped out of the police car just in time the Semi Crashed into it. The massive explosion threw both Leon and Claire several feet away from the crash site. They were both on different sides of the Semi. The fire blew high in the air and they could not see each other from the flames. "Claire! Claire!" yelled Leon **

"**Leon!" Claire yelled back. **

"**I'll be alright, head to the police station, I'll meet you there" **

**Claire turned around because of the massive heat exposing to her face and torso "Okay!" she replied, slowly walking forward, not sure what was going to happen. She did not hear Leon's voice after she had turned around. All Claire thought in her mind was, Will Leon be alright and would she be alright. These were the thoughts that may keep Claire alive. **

** After taking a few steps forward, Zombies were pouring out of the streets and even out of the fire from the Semi accident, Claire quickly pulled out her pistol she got from Leon and began shooting from every angle. It took about five shots to kill a zombie without shooting them in the head But this was the first time for Claire ever using a gun on an lively but dead human being. The fight was almost over as she shot the zombies coming toward her. She could see in the distance more zombies coming so she shot them out. It was finally done for now, Claire walked in the street looking at the wrecked cars and the cold, dead bodies lying on the ground. The whole city was destroyed. She came to a dead end, a black car was blocking the end of the block, she looked to the right and found a door unlocked, she slowly walked inside. Again she found herself being aimed at by the shopkeeper of the store. "Who are you, what are you doing here?" Yelled the shopkeeper, who had his arm wrapped around in a bloody white cloth. **

"**Don't shoot, I'm a human!" Claire replied throwing her hand out in front of her.**

**The man slowly lowered his shotgun and noticed she was telling the truth. "Oh, sorry dear" He walked around the corner and up to Claire "I thought you were one of them" **

"**What's going on in this town?" she asked very anxiously **

"**Hold on" he walked behind Claire, locking the door. "I don't got a clue, darling. By the time I noticed something was wrong, the entire city was infested with zombies. But don't you worry darling, I'm keeping a close eye on things" **

** Claire found out the shop she was at was an ammo shop. She knew she had to stock up for her long journey. She ran up to the cabinet and found three boxes of bullets. She wondered where the rest were but after a second of though, she knew the skopkeeper ad already used them. She grabbed them and put them in her pocket and some in her gun. As soon as she turned around, she heard a loud crash to where the shop keeper was standing. Behind the man, the glass had lost its force and busted and a swarm of zombies attacked him. He fell to the ground with the zombies eating his body. He moaned loudly in agonizing pain as Claire watched the zombies cite into his flesh and rip parts of his body off. Claire ran around the counter and again fired off, trying to save the poor man. She was at the last Zombie and she did not want to waste the bullets. She ran up to the zombie, jumped up and kicked the zombie in the head which completely shattered it.**

** Claire walked up to the dead carcass of the man and he had stopped breathing. She looked down and saw his gun lying beside him. She grabbed the Shotgun and ran out the Back door. Making sure to step over the dead creatures. She was outside again. There were trash cans tipped over and blood all over the ground and walls. She could easily hear moans from the zombies that were not so faraway. She was in a small alley way and then came to a small Basketball court that was fenced in. The gate was locked so she walked a little more passed it. In the distance, she saw a wrecked Ambulance with medic kits inside. She ran up to it and grabbed two medic kits randomly laying beside the back door. Suddenly the basketball courts door smashed open. The sound of this startled Claire but as she turned her head there was a zombie coming toward her. The young woman felt sorry for the incocent victime but she shot it down easily by shooting it in the head. **

** She could finally go into the basketball court. There were basketballs all over the place with graffiti all over the walls that seemed to be just gibberish. There was another door heading to another alley on the other side. It was the only way to go to the Police station and meet Leon. She went through the door only to find a set of steps and an ackward stench of rotting skin. She walked up the narrow steps and she was on the other side of the alley. She could hear the moan and grunts of the zombies below her. She went down the steps and jumped over a dumpster that was in her way and a few more zombies up ahead. She ran past them, not wanting to waste her bullets. Up ahead she saw a motorcycle and a bus crashed together, making a dead end across the street. The door to the bus was destroyed but she tore open to get across. Inside the bus were the restless bodies of the people who could not survive. She checked every seat to see anybody breathing but there was no sign of life. **

** Out of no where a zombie came crawling out of the front seat. She aimed low and fired at the monster. As she went to step over the creature. The monster suddenly grabbed Clairs left leg, Making Clair fall onto the floor. She aimed low once again, trying not to be terrfied but focused. She shot the zombie once again but ran out of the front bus door only to find swarm of zombies at the entrance gate of the Police station. Cop cars were wrecked and on fire and most of the cops had mutated into everyone's nightmares. Without warning a zombie from behind sneaks up and gives her a bite on the shoulder. Claire screamed and pushed the dying monster off her back and shot it. She checked her shoulder and notcied the zombies teeth had not broken through her clothing. The zombies were closing in on her and she fired fast. She was almost out of shotgun bullets but she had killed them all but one. The last zombie was crawling on the ground helplessly. Claire walked up to it and put her foot on its head and squashed it. She opened the entrance gate. It hadn't been opened in a while because of the rust and the squeak it left off when she swung it back. She went through a little yard and then to the entrance door. On the large doors it showed the letters R.P.D which meant Raccoon Police Department. She knew she was at the right place. **


End file.
